With the rapid development of communications technologies, a quantity of home gateway devices becomes increasingly large. A home gateway device is a network device located inside a home. A function of the home gateway device is to enable various network devices in the home to access the Internet service, or to implement communication among these network devices. When a fault occurs in the home gateway device, the network devices in the home fail to connect to a network normally if the fault cannot be cleared in a timely manner. Therefore, when a fault occurs in the home gateway device, it is necessary to diagnose the fault in the home gateway device in a timely manner, to ensure normal operation of the network devices in the home.
In the prior art, when a fault in a home gateway device is diagnosed, generally two methods are used. A first method is, after a user finds that a fault occurs in a home gateway, the user contacts an operator, the operator controls network management system (NMS) to initiate a remote diagnostic command for the fault in the home gateway device, and after obtaining a fault diagnosis result returned by the home gateway device, feeds the fault diagnosis result back to the user. A second method is, a user contacts an operator, and the operator arranges relevant personnel to perform manual diagnosis on the fault in the home gateway device.
For the foregoing first method for diagnosing a fault in a home gateway device, when a fault occurs in a home gateway device, a user needs to contact an operator so that the operator triggers fault diagnosis, not only dependency on the operator is relatively heavy, but also the fault cannot be diagnosed in a timely manner, and efficiency of diagnosing the fault in the home gateway device is relatively low. For the foregoing second method for diagnosing a fault in a home gateway device, if an operator arranges relevant personnel to perform manual diagnosis for a home gateway device, because there are a large quantity of home gateways, it is quite difficult to meet requirements of maintenance and management of home networks, and diagnosis cannot be performed for the home gateway device in an accurate and timely manner, resulting in relatively low efficiency in diagnosing a fault in the home gateway device. In addition, a specified technician is required to provide an on-site service to perform diagnosis for the home gateway device, which not only wastes manpower resources, but also incurs relatively high costs to the user in maintaining the home gateway device.